


Dust Motes in Sun Beams

by ImJaebabie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, characters are same aged classmates because that’s what the video said, haughty class beauty johnny, troublemaker exchange student donghyuck, vlogger mark makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJaebabie/pseuds/ImJaebabie
Summary: “Hey, kiss me.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 19
Kudos: 171





	Dust Motes in Sun Beams

**Author's Note:**

> they gave me the characterizations, i give you the cliches.

Yeongho couldn’t help but be amused by it. For as Korean as he looked, Donghyuck’s lack of familiarity with the school system showed his exchange student hand, and landed him with disciplinary action. 

Yeongho was less amused that he got roped into the discipline too. All he did was  laugh  at Donghyuck and the teacher decided he was misbehaving?

He’d have frowned but it wasn’t worth the wrinkles.

But at least standing in the back of the room with his arms raised couldn’t hurt his looks, just his pride, and it was worth it for the way Donghyuck, arms lifted a few inches lower than Yeongho’s, looked him up and down and raised his eyebrows, tilted his head in interest.

As if he hadn’t been sitting right next to him for over a month. Plenty of time to look, and Yeongho wondered if he should be insulted Donghyuck hadn’t  seen  him until then. 

Yeongho had definitely seen Donghyuck.

There had been other exchange students. Other kids from the US with cocky attitudes quickly scraped out of them over the course of endless coursework and cactus-spined social hierarchies. But none like Donghyuck, feigning a weakness in Korean unless it suited him to speak it fluently, syllables rolling off the pink tongue he’d push into the corner of his mouth the moment someone pissed him off. Yeongho liked to watch the way his eyelids would sink low, eyes a dull burn like grill plates on an electric stove, mostly hidden behind a fringe of dyed split hairs. He liked to watch Donghyuck get sullen and check out, and wonder what the words he muttered under his breath would sound like pressed against Yeongho’s ear.

So Yeongho had seen him, and when Donghyuck finally looked back, up at him and with a touch of a smirk, Yeongho let the thrill almost make him smile.

—

Yeongho wondered if Donghyuck had studied music in the US, with how cleanly he orchestrated his approach. A few days of Yeongho feeling his eyes on him in the halls, turning to look at Donghyuck only to see him shoulder off the wall and curl around the corner out of sight. A few days of catching Donghyuck gazing at him in class, head propped in his desk and wordlessly following Yeongho’s lip balm application or him doing nothing at all. Small silent fish hooks, and Yeongho too bored by life and too amused by chaos to protest when Donghyuck’s hand finally shot out of the empty classroom at the end of one day and dragged him inside.

His proposition was less than musical.

“Hey, kiss me.”

Yeongho smoothed out his sleeves. “Why?”

Donghyuck’s shoulders lifted and sank, his expression neutral beneath the hood of his sweatshirt. “‘Cause we can. ‘Cause I like you. And you look back when I stare at you.”

“So I must want to kiss you?”

“You don’t?”

Well. Yeongho considered it.  _ Had  _ considered it. Had watched Donghyuck gnaw all his pen caps into mutilated shapes that rested on his rosy, heart-shaped lips, too pretty for all the trouble he caused. Thought he could find some trouble there himself.

“I didn’t say that.”

Donghyuck’s smirk returned, so self satisfied. From his pocket he pulled a box, the cardboard bent slightly, and ripped open the corner.

“Let me make it easy for you, then, princess,” he said—a trickle of heat zipped down Yeongho’s spine—and stuck a thin stick of peppero between his lips.

Yeongho took a step forward. “Is that supposed to make me believe you’re sweet?”

Donghyuck breathed a chuckle and angled his head up, lips pursing for Yeongho to take.

With the window behind him and the afternoon sun losing its strength, Donghyuck fell mostly in shadow, but Yeongho sort of felt like he was one anyway, and that in the quiet classroom with only the tick of the clock and their gentle breathing he might like to know how shadows tasted.

This one tasted like cookie at first bite. At the second, chocolate. At the third, like chocolate and a bit of mint. The tiniest touch of lips to lips that stuck tacky as they pulled away. 

Yeongho leaned back, hands carefully in his pockets just like Donghyuck’s, and chewed the last bit of the snack while letting his gaze and Donghyuck mingle.

Donghyuck licked the corner of his lips and lifted his chin again.

“Come on,” breathed Donghyuck, betraying his cool demeanor with the shake in his words, “I wanna know if you taste as beautiful as you look.”

Yeongho certainly couldn’t allow him to think otherwise.

He tasted chocolate, mint, and chaos on Donghyuck’s lips. Maybe not quite as generously plush as Yeongho’s own, but soft and giving in their own right, and fitting oh so nicely when Yeongho angled his head right and leaned in closer. After a moment and a hitch of breath, and Donghyuck unpocketing a hand to grip wrinkles into Yeongho’s crisp uniform shirt, he felt the question of Donghyuck’s troublesome tongue ask at the seam of his lips.

“The—“ Donghyuck started, swallowing as he gave a hair of space, “—the balm, is that...” he licked his bottom lip, “melon?”

“And honeysuckle.”

“Oh. It’s good.”

“You can borrow it.”

“Nah. This works for me.”

Donghyuck tugged on Yeongho’s shirt again, putting pressure on the buttons while his lips pressed full onto Yeongho’s and teased an opening past them. 

And Yeongho let him. The effort Donghyuck put into tasting around his mouth, tongue warm and lacking hesitation in licking up against Yeongho’s gums made his mind start to lose focus—the room felt like it shrunk down to just the space they took up in it, everything else cotton and dust motes in the sun beams. His only interest was the exchange of breaths and chocolate-tinted saliva and the stick-smack of tender skin.

And then a disturbance. Small, easy to ignore, except that Donghyuck ripped his face away fast enough that Yeongho nearly lost his balance, grasping for Donghyuck’s elbows just in time. 

“Damn it,” cursed Donghyuck before he side-stepped Yeongho completely and darted to the door, throwing it open and disappearing. Yeongho wiped his mouth and followed, moving faster at hearing a sharp gasp and a muffled squawk.

What he found in the hall was Donghyuck, crouched and knelt over someone sprawled on the floor against the wall below the window, his hands fisted in the lapels of their jacket.

“Wanna delete that?” he hissed.

Yeongho moved next to him and sighed. Lee Minhyung clutched his phone, eyes wide and flitting to Yeongho only for a moment.

“Yeah, yes of course I will,” Minhyung said, breathless and nodding vigorously, and wincing as Donghyuck snorted.

“Do it now.”

“Wait...” Yeongho bent down, considering Minhyung and the nervous bob of his Adam’s apple. “Did it look good? On camera?”

Donghyuck’s neck clicked, he looked up so quickly. Yeongho quietly relished the utter lack of coolness in his expression.

“Um, what?” asked Minhyung.

“Did we look good? Or...did you enjoy watching us? And don’t lie.”

Minhyung looked between him and Donghyuck, red slowly filling his face, his fingers going white around the phone case. He sunk lower against the wall. “Um, y-yes...yeah, it looked really pretty that’s...um, why I started recording—“

Pretty. Yeongho exhaled satisfaction in the delicious feeling of the compliment. 

A smirk crawled over Donghyuck’s bitten lips. “Why you little peeping Tom.”

Minhyung winced again.

“Delete it,” Yeongho stated, and stood up straight again, brushing the loose strands of hair out of his face. “But send it to me first. You can do that, right?”

A nod. “Yes.” 

Yeongho waited, letting Donghyuck continue hovering over Minhyung while he fussed with his phone, until Yeongho had a new message and Minhyung showed Donghyuck the video deletion receipt.

Only then did Donghyuck stand up, stepping away and adjusting his jacket and sweatshirt and leaving Minhyung to scramble up with the wall for support. He hesitated there, looking at Yeongho as if waiting for permission to move again.

Yeongho tucked one hand back inside his pocket. “I don’t have to tell you not to speak of this, do I?”

“No.”

“Good. And...” Yeongho reached up and righted the twisted lapel of Minhyung’s jacket. He ran a fingertip over Minhyung’s shirt collar. “If you ever want to see something pretty again, how about you just ask? Hmm?”

Saucers would’ve felt threatened by the size of Minhyung’s eyes, apples by the color in his cheeks. But he nodded, shooting a nonplussed-Donghyuck a quick look. “O-okay.”

“Bye then.”

Minhyung needed no more encouragement to turn and hurry away, his footsteps receding until the quiet confirmed Yeongho and Donghyuck were alone again.

“Why’d you say that?” asked Donghyuck, annoyance written across his face.

“I like someone who appreciates my looks.”

Donghyuck snorted. “Such a princess.”

“You seemed to like it too.”

“Well.”

“Chasing after my tongue like—“

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Donghyuck snipped, and the blush he wore made Yeongho preen. He could barely make it out in the quickly dimming hallway, afternoon light nearly gone and this wing not used for any late studies. But soon enough someone would come to clean or close up the rooms, and Yeongho needed to get home.

He cracked his neck with a lift of his chin, and offered Donghyuck a grin. “See you tomorrow, then?”

“I guess,” replied Donghyuck, quietly dragging the toe of his shoe over the seam in the linoleum floor.

“We can do this again, if you want.”

Donghyuck huffed a laugh. “Yeah.” He turned to walk toward the stairs, and Yeongho followed, matching his leisurely pace.

“But next time, I get the chocolate end.”

Unexpectedly quick, Donghyuck shoved the rest of the box into Yeongho’s chest, barely waiting for him to get a hand over it before removing his own. “Next time we won’t need them, princess.”

As Donghyuck skipped down the stairs, taking them double time, Yeongho smiled full on, even for the momentary lines in his face.

Something about Donghyuck. He couldn’t help but be amused by it. 

**Author's Note:**

> :] they kissed


End file.
